Elemental Elibe
by Linoud Strife
Summary: A fiction based on the forum Elibe Clan Wars and it's RPG.


Chapter 1 - Gareomello!

----------------------------

Linoud woke up. He had a splitting headache, Someone shouted Gareomello and made his headache even worse. He sat up in his bed and streched. I can tell Leon's awake. He got out of his bed and headed to his wardrobe and took out his dark blue tunic and his green cloak. He put on the tunic and a knock came at his door. "Hey Linoud you up yet? It's the day Gareomello chooses a Sic and a TiC." shouted an anxious Raging Dragon. Linoud walked over and opened the door. "Ah right, thanks for the reminder." Linoud quickly put on the cloak and stepped outside the door and closed it.

"So Raging Dragon, are you nervous?" said Linoud as they walked down the corridor to the main hall of the Gareomello Castle.

"Just a little. Say do you want to practice our magic later? I'm sure we'll be great mages in no time." At this they both stopped for a moment.

"Race you to the main hall!" said Linoud. "3,2,1, GO!" said Linoud.

They both began running down the corridor and Raging Dragon was starting to run out of breath. Linoud got ahead and started running even faster. Suddenly a door opened and Garet stepped out right in front of Linoud. A loud crash went through the entire castle.

"Linoud you idiot get the hell off me!" shouted an angry Garet.

"Sorry Garet, I was going so fast I couldn't stop." said Linoud as he untangled got up off Garet. Raging Dragon ran by and started laughing.

Karm who looked out his door when he heard the big noise put his foot out right into Raging Dragon's path and tripped him up. Raging Dragon was sent flying into the air and Karm started laughing.

"Fourth time this week! Damn you Karm!" said Raging Dragon as he got up off the ground.

"Well then, where are you two going?" asked Garet.

"We're going to the ceremony, the one where Leon chooses a SiC and a TiC. You two not remember or something?" said Linoud.

"I forgot about it completly." said Karm.

"I was heading there now, but Linoud ran into me, stupid idiot." said Garet.

"Ah right, I'll go get dressed. You guys go on ahead." Said Karm as he stepped back into his room.

Linoud, Garet and Raging Dragon started running down the corridor towards the main hall. After a minute of running they got to the main stairs. They spotted Leon leaning against a pillar. While Garet and Raging Dragon caught their breath, Linoud ran down the main stairs and walked over to Leon.

"Sorry we're late Leon. We uh ran into some things." said Linoud. Garet and Raging walked over.

"So who are we waiting on besides Karm?" asked Garet.

"We're waiting on Reaver, Pyro, Devil and Bryars." said Leon.

"Damnit, I'm hungry. Why can't we just have this ceremony after the breakfast?" said Raging Dragon.

"Uh, it IS after the breakfast! Like hell I'm waiting until after the ceremony to eat." replied Leon.

"So we rushed for nothing?" said Linoud.

"Well, you can come with me now, we get to chow down and when we're finished the ceremony starts, It's their fault their late so it's their fault they'll be hungry during the ceremony!" said Leon as he began walking towards the dining room door.

"Hey you guys! Wait for MEEEEE!" Linoud turned around and looked over at the main stairs and seen Karm rushing down them.

"Yeah Karm, you get to come chow down, ceremony is after we gorge ourselves." said Garet.

"Sweet! I'm so damn hungry!" said Karm.

"Ok, now lets go eat!" said Leon as he opened the dining room door.

They all entered the door and Leon summoned the cooks and told them to prepare breakfast. The dining room was a fairly large dining room. It had three windows at the back of the room, A big one in the centre and two small ones on either side. There was a a few brushes and a mop and a bucket of water lying near the door. The colour of the walls was a light green. The dining table itself could seat at least 30 people. There was some fruit baskets already on it. Raging Dragon walked over to the table and got an apple and shined it with his cloak and took a chunk out of it. Linoud got the bucket and set it up above the door so when it was pushed open it would fall down on the person entering.

"So, when do you think the food will be ready?" asked a hungry Linoud.

"About five or ten minutes." replied Leon. Garet was staring out the big window out at the Castle Garden. After seven minutes of waiting the cooks came in and put the food down at the table.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Linoud as he sat down and started digging in to his breakfast. The others sat down, amazed by Linoud's love of a breakfast consisting of Bacon, Eggs, Sausages and Pudding, and helped themselves to their own breakfasts.


End file.
